


Office Work

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Bondage, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter get revenge on Seras for that phone call in "Strictly Business."  Gonzoverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Work

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 30_lemons LiveJournal for the prompt "The Thrill of the Forbidden, or, 'No, You Must Not!...Here, Let Me Help You.'"

When Seras returned from her trip, she fully expected Walter to be waiting for her at the door... or better yet, in her room. It was afternoon, but surely he could manage a little time off to make up for all their missed opportunities. But no one besides the guards was there to greet her, and in her room she found only a note directing her to Sir Integral's office.

When she opened the door, she saw that all the lights were off, and furthermore Sir Integral was absent. Confused, she stepped into the room, then jumped as the door slammed shut behind her. When she turned around, she still saw no one.

Then a button flew off her uniform blouse and landed on the floor. Shaking her head, she bent to pick it up. Another one immediately dropped off, and this time she saw a silvery flash out of the corner of her eye. Before she could contemplate the meaning of this, her hands were immobilized and pulled behind her. Just before she screamed and ripped at her bonds, Walter stepped out from behind the filing cabinet and Seras understood the situation.

"Walter..." she murmured, turning to face him with her hands still pinned behind her. "This isn't funny. Let me go immediately."

The wires tugged at her wrists, but not painfully. Walter raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Are you asking me to let you go?"

They had occasionally indulged in other such games and Seras knew the word to make him cheerfully release her. But suddenly she realized that she did not really want him to let her go. She wanted to know what exactly he was planning on doing, right here in Sir Integral's office.

"Well, maybe I am and maybe I'm not..." she said with a slight smile.

He stepped closer to her, one hand still holding on to the wires.

"I see..." he replied.

With his other hand he began to unfasten the remaining buttons of her blouse. She began to shiver slightly, not from the cold air but from finally feeling his touch again. His hand, still covered in a leather glove, brushed down the side of her face and neck, then finally stroked her nipple through her bra. This caused her to close her eyes and whimper slightly. Seras wanted to touch him, but she still couldn't move her hands... yet somehow that made her even more aroused.

Walter reached inside her bra now and she felt the cool leather against her breast. When he lowered his head to suck at her nipple, she cried out softly and he raised his head to lift a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh..." he said.

"Of course," she whispered. "But the door is locked, isn't it?"

His hand was traveling up the inside of her thigh now.

"That door doesn't lock," he replied.

Seras felt a sudden stab of nervousness, though most of her senses were concentrating on the feel of his hand stroking her though her knickers.

"Walter, Sir Integral could--"

He reached inside her knickers now and she felt the leather brushing through her curls.

"She is in a meeting," he replied. "I think."

"You think?"

But his hand was stroking her lower lips now, bringing her to wetness. She needed this, and she still did not want to stop him. His fingers entered her, the smooth feel of the glove accentuating the sensation. Walter's other hand twitched at the wires and her knickers fell to the floor.

Seras threw her head back and leaned against the desk behind her. When she heard Walter kneel and felt his lips on her clit she nearly jumped. It felt wonderful, though part of her mind kept thinking of what Integral would say if she opened the door right now and saw her butler with his head between Seras's thighs and his fingers buried inside her.

She reached to touch his hair but she still couldn't move, and that loss of control sent her to the edge of orgasm. To have her vampire strength willingly overwhelmed was incredibly stimulating to her. Straining to hear Integral's footsteps, she moved her lips silently, alternately pleading with him to stop and to continue.

She could feel him sucking gently at her clit now, and when she felt one more thrust of his fingers she came, biting her lip to stifle a cry of pleasure. Licking the blood from her lip, she looked down and saw him gazing up at her, panting.

That was when they both heard footsteps. Walter quickly dropped the wires and reached for something that was lying on the chair behind the desk. It was Seras's coat. He always thought of everything, she thought as she nearly panicked. She put her arms through the sleeves of the coat and quickly buttoned it to cover her open blouse. Just as the door opened, she picked up her knickers and thrust them into her coat pocket.

Sir Integral turned the lights on and looked at them in surprise. "What are you two doing in here?" she asked.

"I was... waiting for you," stammered Seras. "To see if you needed to ask me about the mission. And Walter was, er..."

"It's almost teatime," said Walter smoothly. "I was coming to see if you wanted something to drink."

Sir Integral smiled at Walter. "You're always so attentive, Walter."

Seras clamped her mouth shut to keep from laughing.

"But I don't want anything to drink," Sir Integral went on. "And I've heard enough from Alucard about the mission. You look exhausted, Seras Victoria. Walter, why don't you take her down to her room? And then you may do whatever you like for the rest of the evening."

"An excellent idea," replied Walter smoothly.

It was just like Walter to say that with a completely straight face, thought Seras to herself.

Walter pulled gently on Seras's sleeve and they were nearly through the door when Integral called out "Did someone lose a button?"

Seras barely made it to the stairs before giving in to hysterical laughter.


End file.
